


【Jondami】The world is a jail世界是座监牢

by tianranshenjingshui



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 大概黑深残世界观, 开放向度结局, 肉渣不好吃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianranshenjingshui/pseuds/tianranshenjingshui
Summary: Summary：世界是座监牢，只有杀过人的人才能活在外面……Warning：大概黑深残世界观，肉渣完全不香，开放向度结局
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 13





	【Jondami】The world is a jail世界是座监牢

“敢把你肮脏的手指伸进去，我就杀了你。”男孩面对着桌子弓起背，乳白的肤色宛如纯洁的大理石雕像，他的声音闷在手肘下，脱掉衣服弄乱的发丝下幽绿的双眸像暗夜中的猫。

男孩回头看着他，眼尾微翘，冷峻的神色自带睥睨的寒意，又似因这寒意而熏红了眼角，狠绝又绮丽。

“你如果敢杀人，也不至于沦落在这里。”

狱医的手有意无意按压过达米安胸前两粒嫩红，它们在冰冷的空气中那么敏感，揉搓一下就变得挺立，像寒冬白雪下露出小小殷红的花苞，或者像丝滑顺喉的冰激凌上点缀最诱人的两颗莓果，让人想要一口吞下。

他错了，达米安并不是“不敢”，而是有人给了他训诫，不论任何时候都“不能”杀人。  
为了这句该死的承诺，他注定要在成年时被关进监狱。

体检是一场冰冷的羞辱。  
达米安遇到的这个医生显然对他的身体有着不正当的企图，他几乎把全部身体的重量压向弯腰趴在桌子的男孩，左手揉搓柔软弹性的前胸肌时另一只手不安分摸到了暴露在空气中的性器。  
达米安反身拧住白衣男子的手腕，力道之大让衣冠禽兽的脸扭曲变形，达米安用右手握拳塞进男子的嘴里，让他无法叫出声求救。

“我不会杀了你，但有办法让你生不如死，”达米安扫过不锈钢盘里放着的镊子和鸭嘴钳，他裸身骑在医生身上，畜生的脸被他磕在桌子上撞青额角，阻止他叫喊捏紧的下巴几乎脱臼，“盖章，完成，别有多余的动作。”

窗外风雪肆虐，漫天灰白，达米安等着那永久的红色烙印打在自己身上，像等一片雪花坠落融化。

“你喜欢哪里？”医生戴正眼镜，贪婪视奸着达米安的胴体。  
今天刚成年的他还有着少年纤细的脚踝，流畅的小腿线条宛如灵活的鹿，或者柔软的臀部，窄窄的缝隙中的小穴从未受到触碰沾染，劲瘦的腰也是不错的地方，尤其是顺着脊柱顺滑而下的凹陷，薄薄的肌肉随着动作绷紧舒展，或者修长的小臂，锁骨、乳头或者肋部。  
他慢慢欣赏着活色的肉体，假意等待囚犯作出一个选择。

“脸上。”男孩的眼底没有一丝一毫瑟缩，像是深思熟虑多年、早已决定自己囚犯的烙印该放在哪里。

狱医见过太多嚎啕大哭、卑微乞怜的囚犯：  
“我杀人，我这就去杀人……”  
“求求你，我真的不敢杀人……”  
也有逆来顺受接受被监禁终生的判决：  
“外面总要杀人或者被杀，监狱安安稳稳……”  
“当条没有自由的狗也没什么不好……”

但是几乎所有囚犯都选择把烙印藏起来，脚底是大多数人的选择，还有一些怕疼的会选择屁股。

“可惜你的脸了，”医生拿起氪星技术专供的枪针，“会很痛哦。”

达米安感觉右颊像被火灼烧一样疼痛，烙印刺破他的皮肤顺着他的血扎到心脏上，火辣辣的痛觉之后是迟钝的麻木，他感觉不到自己一半的脸，他的手摸到那片皮肉，像是一片不属于自己的疆土。

浴室里，达米安透过灰蒙蒙的镜子看到自己，“KIL”三个字母从嘴角延伸向耳廓，清晰的烙印已经不再疼痛，冰冷的水珠泼撒在上面也恢复正常的感知。达米安知道这是氪星语“罪恶”的意思，他捏紧洗手台直到骨节泛白。  
红色的刺青衬托他眼睛愈发幽深的绿。

镜子中的人流下一行眼泪。  
“不许哭，懦夫！”达米安一拳砸破了镜子，他的脸倒映在七零八落的碎片中，微微翘起的眼角还有一丝泪痕。

他痛恨自己。  
但他必须遵守布鲁斯的约定，他答应他的父亲不会杀人。  
即便忍受再多疼痛、折磨和羞辱，他也不会打破自己的诺言。

世界变成巨型监狱，并非如想象那样。  
人们依旧住在自己的房子里，按照固定的线路去工作，每天完成固定的任务强度，然后领取等额的餐食和配给。  
卡尔-艾尔有时会忽然降临，高高悬空俯瞰人如蝼蚁在街道穿梭奔忙，没有必要之外的交谈，一切秩序井然。

达米安修习忍术时曾经一年不说话，沉默对他而言不算煎熬。  
大概对迪克会很难，达米安想到他非血缘的大哥时难得会勾起嘴角微笑一下，迪克总是叽叽喳喳说个不停，即便在抵抗超人受重伤那次，迪克的前胸被热视线开了一个口子，血汩汩往出冒，黄金男孩依旧给达米安讲着不好笑的笑话：  
“布鲁斯说他设计的激光枪太长了，我可是飞天格雷森，从来没有我端不稳枪呢。”  
迪克的激光枪被康纳·肯特破坏，到最后唯一能用的在布鲁斯手中，而他迟疑了一刻，错失分毫，没有用氪石加成的激光射向超人。  
于是世界变成了一座监牢。

达米安不确定迪克是否还活着。一个戴着红色头罩的男人接走了他。达米安能够嗅出来，这个男人杀过人。

遇到乔是一场意外。  
达米安在回监狱的牢笼，被称为“公寓”的路上，遇到一对双生子试图杀死对方，他们长得几乎一模一样，除了一个被另一个捅伤了胳膊，甚至无法从统一的囚服下分辨扭打在一起的是不是两个人。  
达米安迅速缴了他们的械，用大腿扭住一个人的脖子，一只手压制着胳膊受伤的那个孪生子。

“说好了，我杀了你，这样我们都能获得自由！”  
被达米安大腿勒得面红耳赤的男人喘着粗气等着眼睛看着他的兄弟。  
“我改变主意了，凭什么不能是我杀了你？”  
胳膊受伤的男人像疯了一样哈哈大笑，丝毫不顾及自己在失血。  
“你杀我呀！你来杀我呀！”  
被压在地上的人像濒死的鱼疯狂扭动着，达米安顾忌另一个人受伤的手臂没有用全力掣肘，疯狂的人爆发出强大的力量，那个人用尚且完好的左手狠狠抓向他兄弟的脸，达米安把他们拽开时发现自己的锁骨被刀子划伤一道。

他已经许久没有体会过受伤的滋味了。  
这时暗巷的动静终于引来了巡夜人，达米安被粗暴压在墙壁上手肘扭到背后，如果不是他筋骨柔韧早该脱臼。  
有一个人把压制达米安的巡夜人推开，温柔小心地放下他的手肘：“你还好吗？”达米安没空理他。  
他在看那对奇怪的兄弟。  
其他人按住了那对自相残杀的兄弟。  
走在最后像是领头的人冷冷发话：  
“放开他们，把刀放在中间。”

变声器冰冷的电流声勾起达米安夜巡的记忆，而狭长的巷子遮掩了这道暗影，达米安轻微晃了晃脑袋，这种感觉有些熟悉，但他一时想不起来是谁。  
一声凄厉的惨叫伴随熟悉的骨头断裂的声音，达米安扭头看过去，胳膊受伤的男人拿着刀捅进了自己的喉咙，他的兄弟跪在那里锤着地面，声音像是狂笑又像抽噎，在静谧的夜里分外诡异。  
另一个留下的囚徒被电锁绑缚抬走了。

“你还好吗？”这是乔第一次和达米安说话。  
达米安看向那双眼睛，立刻辨认出他的身份，独属氪星人的钴蓝色在暗夜中也像宝石一般光彩夺目，强烈的厌恶和恨意冲向他的脑袋，他推开扶着他的男孩的手，听到砖墙在氪星人撞击下发出碎裂的声音。

乔不放心地跟上他的脚步。  
“滚！”  
巡夜的其他人回头看向他们，乔示意他们先走。而领头的人或许看向达米安，或许没有，巷口只留下乔和达米安两个。

“你叫什么名字？”  
达米安停下来，回头看着男孩，他长得颇像他的父亲，不过脸部线条更柔软，蓝色的眼睛澄澈而温和。  
“你要关我禁闭吗？”达米安忍住怒意，他的能力伤害不到氪星人，负隅顽抗不是明智之举。

乔看着少年的眼睛，他的眼睛熠熠生光，愤怒只让他看起来生机勃勃。乔说不出那种感觉，明明强大蛮悍却又隐忍克制，他被这个少年截然不同的两种面貌吸引。  
“禁闭？那是什么？”  
乔是被艾尔从某个平行世界拉过来养大的孩子，他甚至不知道什么是禁闭。

达米安回忆最后一战的苦涩记忆，那里面没有乔的影子。

“我领你去补给站吧，你受伤了。”乔捏起来达米安的领口，小心翼翼撕扯掉伤口周围被血染红的布片，他比身穿囚衣的男孩高半个头，背对灯光让他看不清达米安的表情。  
鲜少有囚犯愿意把印记留在脸上。  
乔鬼使神差把手伸向达米安的脸颊，在触碰到伤痕的前一秒被达米安闪避开，乔看到幽绿的眼睛中毫不掩饰的恨意。  
“我很抱歉。”乔放下手，有些无措地站在黑暗里，蓝色的眼睛看着达米安。

补给站值夜的人正在打瞌睡，乔轻手轻脚没有惊扰他们，他拿来药箱，达米安几乎面无表情一声不吭把酒精倒在纱布上，狠狠按在刀刃的划痕上，把颈下一片皮肤刺激得泛起血红的密点也全不在意。  
乔看着他做完这些，又把他送回了公寓。  
达米安把这当作是对囚犯的押送。

后来几天晚上，达米安总能看到房顶上乔的身影，有时候他就在那里坐一整夜，俯瞰街头巷口有没有意外发生，黑夜通常很宁静，乔能毫不费力听到达米安呼吸的声音。

达米安在圣诞前夜见到乔。  
乔看起来和平时没什么不同，但达米安敏锐地感觉，就像一只狗狗耷拉着脑袋，他就是能感觉到乔有些不一样。这大概是他为什么会第一次让乔进入自己公寓的原因。  
“你为什么不回家？”达米安给他倒了一杯牛奶，他叹气，这还是布鲁斯拙劣安慰人的习惯。  
“因为爸爸妈妈还没有回来。”乔轻微地笑了一下，但眼底却毫无笑意。  
达米安不想知道超人的家庭生活，他躺在床上，白色的纱帘被雪地映衬出金粉的光泽。

“我困了，我明天还要做工，你可以走了。”达米安不预期床垫忽然陷下去，他睁开眼看到乔躺在他身边。  
“就让我躺一会儿，好吗？”  
达米安闭上眼睛表示默许，他感觉到小氪星人在微微发抖。  
他不会发烧，地球的病毒感染不了外星人。  
“嘿，你怎么……”达米安转过身看到乔把头埋在被子里，像一只失去主人的狗狗缩起身体。  
达米安心中告诫自己，氪星人罪有应得，他们不值得被同情。但他还是把毯子披在了乔身上。  
乔往他身体上面蹭了蹭，很快手脚并用缠上了他，他把头埋在达米安颈窝里面，又用湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭着达米安脸上的伤疤。乔脸上挂满泪花，哭得完全成了个惨兮兮的小孩，达米安不忍心推开他。

“……每次，只要露易丝有一点不高兴，父亲就会说，这不是他的露易丝，他就会去其他世界找到他的露易丝。”乔的声音闷闷从耳朵下面传来，“可是我不想换妈妈，我不想每次回家都见到新的妈妈，她们长得都一样，可是我能感觉到她们不一样。”  
达米安消化了一会儿这个事实，他的胃泛起一阵恶寒。

“我甚至觉得她们都不是我的妈妈，超人也不是我的父亲。”乔把头更埋进达米安温暖的脖子下面，嘴唇开阖贴着达米安的颈动脉。

乔是被拉到他们的世界里最无辜的那个孩子。达米安尝试握着乔的手，却被压着进入了一场深吻。  
乔品尝着他，奋力而绝望。  
当他舔过达米安脸颊的刺青时，达米安勃起了，他太久不曾发泄欲望，喉咙的呻吟让他有些难堪，但乔对此接受良好，他吻着达米安身体的每一寸，在听到无意倾泻出的呻吟时便多流连一会儿。

“我也会被换走吗？早晚有一天？”乔舔过达米安耳垂时对着他问。  
达米安不知道事情为何发展到现在这样，他痛恨氪星人，乔也不例外；但他又怜悯乔，他从不知道自己也会像正常人一样有颗爱怜幼崽的心。  
他以为他的心无坚不摧。  
“希望另一个世界来的我也能遇到你。”  
乔停顿了一下，继续亲吻达米安的锁骨，那里被刀划伤的地方甚至没有留下伤疤，但他记得那道伤口。达米安的骨骼比通常成年男子要更为纤细，氪星人用犬齿的牙尖磨过细嫩的筋骨。

“为什么是我？”达米安问。  
“你勇敢，又强大，坚忍不拔，你是我见过最好的人。”乔吻过达米安身上各类细小的伤痕，——那些在他还是罗宾的时候，夜巡留给他的印记。

乔的吻让达米安变得软乎乎，冬季的寒冷让他额头冒出的热汗氤氲出水汽，乔吻着他大腿内侧最私密又敏感的薄肉。  
“别……”达米安拽着乔的头发把他拖离自己的胯间，他还无法承受被打开的羞耻感。  
“你不想吗？”乔抚摸着他的胯部，用自己的勃起蹭着达米安的，像求欢也像冲淡情色意味的撒娇。  
“我自己来。”达米安要去狭窄的浴室，乔拦腰抱住他，说不论如何他都会听到的。  
达米安当着乔的面打开自己，逼着乔发出幼犬吃不到骨头的呜咽声。  
“你如果痛苦我们就停下。”乔缓慢进入达米安的身体，内壁紧致火热的感受夹得他眼冒白星，少年洁白的脊背晕染开一片一片粉色。  
乔发现他吻过的地方就会留下像小鱼一样深红或浅红的痕迹。  
“痛吗？”  
达米安的额头沁出细碎的汗珠，乔尝到涩涩的咸味。

达米安认为他不会因为对方一句“你是我见过最好的人”而轻易屈服，乔的身体温暖而有弹性，把他推向高潮的快感，他骑在乔身上，掐着他的脖子，乔过分肖似超人的样貌引起他胸中的愤恨，他的脸颊发烫：  
“为什么用你的故事引诱我，让我怜悯你还羞辱我？”  
达米安狠狠揍了乔两拳，感受到体内被滚烫的精液填满，他倒在乔身上，脸颊贴着他的胸膛。  
“不和你做爱，我会后悔的。”

乔在成年时拒绝杀人。  
“我遇到一个人，他强大又温柔，我不知道怎么做才是对，但我想成为他那样的人，”乔对超人说，“而他不喜欢杀人。”  
“你不害怕我把你转送离开这个世界吗？”  
“只要我会遇到他，我总会喜欢他，爱上他，想成为和他一样好的人。这就是我的轨迹。”

命运仿佛对他开了个巨大的玩笑，超人看着他的儿子说出几乎和当年自己所想一模一样的话。  
他曾经遇到一个强大又善良的人，他说他要成为他的战友，他们会永远并肩在一起。

“父亲，你有没有想过，或许你错了。”

达米安被胸前沉沉的压力弄醒，一定是氪星脑袋让他做了一场噩梦。  
乔蹭了蹭达米安的脸颊，给了他一个早安吻，达米安从乔湛蓝的眼睛看到自己的脸，光洁如新，完好如初。  
END.


End file.
